


Tears can never bring back the dead

by Umeya_kun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumanette-ish, Angst, Blaming, Dead Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Gen, Hawkmoth done goofed by underestimating her, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/pseuds/Umeya_kun
Summary: The pain doesn't go away, it swirls and swirls, until his voice comes through, the pain turns, rage coils in her heart, his first mistake was underestimating her, and his second mistake? well, it cost him greatly.
Kudos: 33





	Tears can never bring back the dead

The blood began to pool around them, their tears mingling in with the dark red beneath them, fire burning around them, consuming their bodies, she could only stare, tears falling from her eyes, she barely noticed she fell to the ground on her knees. The swirling pain inside her chest proving to be too much for her to handle, she screamed, she cried in pain, she sobbed without restraint, but she knew, no matter how many tears she cried, she wouldn't get them back.

"You've lost the very ones you love," a deep, silky, calm voice spoke to her

In only an instant, her feelings of grief turned to those of rage, the red hot feeling swirled inside of her, coiled in her heart,

"You did this," she murmured, her voice cold and threatening

Hawkmoth was too stunned to answer

"I'll…." Marinette trailed off

"You'll what?" Hawkmoth prodded, "Join me in revenge? Get the miraculous?"

Marinette screamed in rage, her voice harsh and husky, "I'll kill you"

Hawkmoth laughed, he couldn't help it, his laugh was condescending, aggravating, it made Marinette only more determined, angrier, more sure of her decision.

"You?!" Hawkmoth laughed hysterically, unbelieving, it was obvious he underestimated her, "You will kill me?! HAHAHAHAHAHA, just try it little girl, you don't have the guts"

"Alright," Marinette said coldly, "Tell me your location"

Hawkmoth smirked, cold and cruel, "The Agreste manor, Nathalie will let you in"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please-" he backed himself into a corner, pathetic, "I'll do anything just don’t kill me"

His eyes glanced over to the body of his attendant, lifeless, unmoving, he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, his palms began to sweat, his eyes frantically darted around, looking for a way out, looking for a change to escape.

Marinette laughed, cruelly, a tad on the hysterical side, "You want me to spare you!?"

Her laugh only rose in pitch and hysteria, "Please, did you spare any of your victims? You let them get away sure, but not purposefully, if you had it your way I'm sure you would've kept them under your control"

He stared at the once kind, creative girl his son used to be friends with and could only think of what he did wrong

"I'm sorry, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Marinette screamed, her laughter stopped leaving only the deafening silence between them, "I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIES! I DON'T WANT YOUR POWERS! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I WANT YOU DEAD AND I WANT YOU GONE"

She lunged for him, hand grasping his throat, he let out a strangled cry and tried to pry her hands off his neck

He stopped struggling after a few minutes, she loosened her grip, he gasped for breath

"Why did you do it?" She asked, "Why did you become a villain?"

"I," he took a gasp of air, "I wanted my wife back, I needed my family back"

"But you had Adrien," Marinette says, "You had your family, you didn't need your wife back to have it"

A tear falls from his eye, "I guess so…." he takes a breath, "But Adrien was not enough"

Her vision went red and a crack resounded through the room, the akuma exited her ribbon and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today we stand at the Agreste Manor," The screen panned over the manor, "Hawkmoth, better known as Gabriel Agreste has been found dead alongside his attendant, Nathalie Sancoeur, the police are questioning his son, Adrien Agreste, but they have yet to find any evidence of the person in (word) for this heinous crime"

The channel changed

"Here we have the infamous Dupain-Cheng bakery, it burned down last night, the fire was said to be caused by a gas leakage within the kitchen, Sabine Cheng and her husband, Tom Dupain have been found dead, their bodies burned along with their bakery, their daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has yet to be found, the police state that her body is nowhere to be found in the wreckage and that until they find evidence of her body being there she will remain as missing, if anyone has seen her please state your report to the Paris police department"

The tv was turned off, a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Tikki?" she called out

"Yes, Marinette?" her kwami answered

"Did I-" she took a deep breath and steadied her voice, "Did I make the wrong choice?"

Tikki hummed, thinking, "While I can't necessarily say I approve of your method, I believe you did do the right thing, you got rid of Hawkmoth and returned all of the miraculous back to the box, you've completed your mission as Ladybug"

Marinette nodded, her mouth and throat going dry, "Since I'm going to be the guardian, does that mean I'm to be completely alone?"

"You'll never be completely alone!" Tikki exclaimed, a small, comforting smile on her face, "We kwami will always be with you"

Marinette returned the small smile, "Thank you, Tikki"

She stood up and took in her surroundings, the building was close to collapsing, she shook her head, she was lucky enough that the tv had worked, she knew she couldn't stay there for much longer anyways. She gathered up her belongings and exited the building through Kaalki's portal.

"MARINETTE!" she looked back, a blond with green eyes had called out to her, tears in his eyes

"Sorry Adrien, this is goodbye"

And with that Marinette was never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I put Akumanette-ish as one of the tags since she has the akuma in her ribbon but her anger at Hawkmoth stopped him from successfully taking control of her, sorry if it caused any confusion.


End file.
